Her Wicked Ways
by RoseandBrooke
Summary: She is cruel, mean, nasty, and down right wicked. He is too and that is what makes them such a good team. But they weren't always like this. This is his story and her's too but most importantly this is their story. No flames!


_**Chapter one: Find the wolves my darling**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO or the characters. I do own the plot.**

**A/N: I read the Mark of Athena and I cried. And yes, I cried after the Son of Neptune and The Lost Hero and every other on of Rick's books. I was reading a Mark of Athena fanfic a got the idea for this and here it is three days later.**

* * *

Ten Half-bloods sit at a table. The room is dimly light by a small fire in the palms of a boy's hands. Shadows flicker across their faces. A girl with dark eyes stands up with a purple book in her hands. Her cape bellows around her because of the draft in the large room. She gingerly opens the book.

"Every tale has a beginning and this is mine. Chapter one: Find the wolves my darling,"

* * *

As soon as I heard the wolves howl I ran. I shook my head trying not to remember the talk I had with my mother. Had the women lost her marbles? She was crazy. Just plain crazy. But when I heard the wolves howl I ran. I should have brought my two twin sisters with me but instead I had left them with our crazy mother. I swore. 'why did I leave them? Man, I'm such a bad sister.' I thought. I heard a deep growl behind me. I didn't stop and turn around but went forward with an extra burst of speed. I didn't care about the leaves smacking me in the face or the twigs stuck in my hair. I closed my eyes and just focused on the thump, thump sound of my feet hitting the ground. ' Breathe. Just breathe. Focus on the thump, thump of your feet and your breathing. Not the-" My thoughts were interrupted by me crashing into a warm body. My dark cunning blue eyes snapped open to meet a pair of crazed icy blue ones. I landed on top of a scrawny pale boy with blonde hair. He looked to be around my age. Eight, nine years-old? Ten would be pushing it. He glared at me. I had only seen that glare on one other person. Me.

I untangled my self from the boy. I stood up and dusted myself off not bothering to help him up. I quickly collected my self and was about to walk away when I heard another growl. Both of our heads snapped over to the direction where the growl came from. The boy looked at me and mouthed ' stay claim' and took out a gleaming golden dagger. He got up and stood in front of me in a defensive stance. A bush rustled and a huge silver wolf jumped out of the shadows. It growled and bared its pearly white teeth. The boy swiped clumsily at the wolf. The boy couldn't fight the wolf alone I had to help.

Without thinking I grabbed a long thick stick a and wacked the wolf's hunches. Its giant head turn towards me. I slow backed up in a tree with my stick held defensively. 'Why me? Will I die today?" My thoughts whisper to me. The boy was hit by the wolf's tail and flew back.

"Enough, Nila." A reddish-brown wolf stepped out of the shadows caused the smaller silver wolf to cower in what might be fear. I stood my ground and stared into the wolf's eyes. " Hello, I'm Lupa, children," Lupa's black nose twitched in amusement as she stared at us," Octavian and Livia. I shall call you two my little Augustus and Augusta. " Lupa mused about the cleverness of the nicknames.

" How do you know our names?" I asked confused while the Octavian kid asked, " Your little Augustus and Augusta?" My eyes opened wide. Wait wasn't the original Livia the wife of the original Octavian? That why she nicknamed us her little Augustus and Augusta.

" I think this is a mistake, uh, miss Lupa wolf." I said hoping that it was and that I was just a normal ten-year old. I never thought that I was special or any but normal. I was just some girl with ADHD and Dyslexia who happened to being failing every subject except History which I had a C- in.

Lupa smiled a creepy wolfish grin," Child, did you mother talk to you before you left?" Her coal eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I shuttered and nodded my head slowly.  
" You have the blood of the gods coursing through you. Do you believe me child?"

" Yes, Lupa, I do believe you it's just that-"

" What else is their to believe? Your are you going to tell me that this giant wolf isn't standing in front of us." Octavian scoffed while rolling those icy blue that were just as sharp as daggers. I glared at him while I blew a strand of my tawny hair out of my eyes.

Lupa snorted and shaked her head. She turn around and jumped into the under growth with the silver wolf Nila following her.

Nila's head popped out from behind a bush, " Are you coming?" Nila asked while she cocked her to the and I stared at each other and ran after Lupa with Nila closely following behind us. Soon Nila ran ahead of us and ran at Lupa's heels. We stumbled behind them with the grace of a clumsy new-born fawn.

We had been running for about fifteen minuets and I was getting tired. I could tell that Octavian was getting tired too. My lungs and muscles burned and it felt like I couldn't breathe. Lupa and Nila slowed down to a casual trot. We slowed down too and the slow pace gave us a chance to catch our breath. Octavian and I stumbled along in what was some type of forest path. For the first time in a couple of hours I allowed myself to admire the beautiful scenery that the forest provided. It was the middle of autumn and the leaves seem to reach their peak of beauty. I was captivated be the allure of the colors of the leaves. The sky above us was a clear, cloudless blue. The air was cool and crisp. I loved to hear the sound of dead leaves and twigs crunching under my hiking boots. It look to about four or five o' clock. 'It's going to get dark soon.' I thought. Lupa must have noticed this too and picked up the pace. I heard Octavian cough next to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Octavian looked like he was about to collapse. Lupa looked at us and rolled her eyes and slowed down. I let Octavian lean into me while we were walking. We were walking for five minutes till Lupa stopped at a rocky outcropping.

I would be lying if I said that there were only two wolves waiting for Lupa. Their seemed to be a least fifth-teen wolves waiting under the outcropping. " Nila, you'll be Little Augustus and Augusta's caretaker. Make them a bed a put them to sleep because tomorrow will be long day. They will need their rest." Lupa ordered.

Nila lead away and started to gather leaves for a makeshift bed. Once she made the pile of leaves that was supposed to be our bed big enough for all three of us Nila plopped down and curled up. Octavian collapse next to her. I stared at them for a while and laid down wearily next to them. I soon fell a sleep to Nila's warmth and the lullaby of Octavian's slow, steady breathing.


End file.
